


Cas-t-freakin-iel and Secretly A Big Softy!Dean Stuff

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Just Destiel Headcanons.





	

**Who hogs the duvet**

Cas. Always Cas.

 

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

Protective Boyfriend!Dean is always texting Castiel to see how he is and if he needs anything. 

 

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Cas, but only because his are so… strange. Fresh honey, a Betty Boop tie, and a book about serial killers are some of the “less strange gifts Cas has given Dean. Dean normally just gets him a book.

 

**Who gets up first in the morning**

Well, Castiel doesn’t need sleep cause he’s an angel, but Human!Castiel never wants to get out of bed. Dean has had to drag him out of bed by his feet. So, I guess Dean… or Cas. I don’t know, it depends on the circumstances.

 

**Who suggests new things in bed**

Castiel, but only because he wants to try anything and everything under the sun. He’ll see something or read something and later just tell Dean they’re trying it and Dean really can’t complain… it’s sex.

 

**Who cries at movies**

Dean. Secretly A Big Softy!Dean always cries during the sad parts of movies.

 

**Who gives unprompted messages**

Both really. Cas sends the double-take-needed texts, and Dean sends cute stuff.

 

**Who fusses over the other when they’re sick**

Both fuss. Dean fussed over Cas when he was human, and Cas fusses over Dean when he gets sick (and that’s only because Dean refuses to let Cas use what little mojo he has a cold.)

 

**Who gets jealous easiest**

Dean, but only when physical contact happens… Even with that Dean looks at Cas to see if he’s uncomfortable. Neither maybe? I guess it depends.

 

**Who has the most embarrassing taste in music**

Dean. Imma just leave it there.

 

**Who collects something unusual**

Cas, but he collects unusual stuff in general.

 

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

Dean, but only on the mornings he has to shave.

 

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

Cas-t-freakin-iel. He likes everything to be where it should be.

 

**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

Neither really…

 

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Little Spoon!Dean is my life!

 

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Dean has had to spend many nights on the couch for things he said during Mario Kart battles.

 

**Who starts the most arguments**

I wanna say Dean because he’s stubborn, but Cas can be stubborn when he wants to be too. It’s probably pretty equal.

 

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

Cas. He wanted to get Sam a dog for his birthday, but Dean shut that down real quick. Then Dean opened the computer one day and Owning A Guinea Gig 101 was staring back at him. He broke and bought a guinea pig for Cas on their anniversary. They still don’t have a dog.

 

**What couple traditions they have**

On both of their anniversaries (Cas pulling Dean out of hell, and Dean stabbing Cas) they go to both of the places. The clearing and the Barn.

 

**What tv shows they watch together**

DOCTOR SEXY!!!

 

**Another couple they hang out with**

Sam and Gabriel. Charlie (shut up, she’s alive) and whatever girlfriend she has.

 

**How they spend time together as a couple**

Cuddles and driving in Baby.

 

**Who made the first move**

Cas… he got tired of waiting.

 

**Who brings flowers home**

Cas, but he doesn’t buy them, he picks them from the garden he made behind the bunker.

 

**Who is the best cook**

Dean, but only by a little bit.


End file.
